In general, a dynamic earphone includes a magnetic assembly, a voice coil, and a diaphragm. The voice coil is located in the magnetic field of the magnetic assembly. When an audio electrical signal at a certain frequency passes through the voice coil, the voice coil vibrates at the frequency of the audio electrical signal under the action of the magnetic field force, and simultaneously vibrates the diaphragm at the same frequency, thereby restoring the audio electrical signal into sound. However, the magnetic assembly in the dynamic earphone is immobilized, the vibration of the voice coil drives the diaphragm to produce vibration, thereby producing a deep low-frequency sound, which lacks a certain dynamic effect.